


Do you...

by V_Kana



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Kana/pseuds/V_Kana
Summary: A blonde walks up to a brunette at a bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to get that one fic off the front page. Not beta'ed thrown together rather quickly. I haven't written anything eons.

“Do you believe in reincarnation?” 

“What?” Lexa turns her head to look at the newcomer. 

The blonde woman smiles and leans in closer to repeat herself. “Do you believe in reincarnation?”

The music in the bar is loud. Loud enough that Lexa feels in her chest. Despite that she had heard the blonde’s question the first time. “ I heard you. I don’t understand why you’re asking.” She can’t help but scrunch up her nose in confusion. “Besides, I don’t make it a practice to discuss religion with strangers.” Lexa picks up her whiskey rocks to give a mocking toast and turns back towards her sister, Anya. Shutting the stranger out. 

Anya is laughing. When she is truly amused by something she doesn’t make a sound. One side of her mouth is cocked up in a smirk and her eyes have become slits. Her body shaking in suppressed laughter. She tilts her chin up while pursuing her lips, pointing at something over Lexa’s shoulder. A gesture she seems to have picked up from her last two years on assignment in Manila. “You got a new friend, I see.” 

Lexa scowls. She turns her chair so she is facing the bar instead of her sister. She makes a show of swirling the alcohol around the large ice cube before taking a sip. She turns her head to find the blonde perched on the previously empty stool next to her. She is being stared at. The blonde has her right elbow on bar with her chin in her hand. Blonde curls cascade down just barely missing the sticky surface of the bar. 

Once the blonde sees she has her attention she starts again. “Ever since I was a kid,” giving no indication of having been interrupted, “ I have had these dreams. I live on a spaceship. You see, the earth can’t be lived on because Trump started World War Three. We have lived on a space station for generations. Myself and a group of 99 other young people are sent to earth to see if it is inhabitable.” She smirks at the baffled look she is getting. “Long story short. The earth does have people on it. They are lead by a woman that looks exactly like you.” She runs a finger lightly against the back of Lexa’s hand for emphasis. “We meet, team up and fall in love. It all ends rather tragically. I’ll spare you the details.” She pulls her chin off her hand and grabs her martini glass. Pausing right before she takes a sip, “I’m Clarke, by the way.” She keeps eye contact over the rim of her glass. “So? Do you believe? ”

Lexa takes a swig of whiskey, not even bothering to savor the flavor of the aged liquor. “How would it be reincarnation if the election hasn’t even happened yet?” She doesn’t know why she is playing along with whatever this woman is trying. 

“Ah, yes. Well, time is relative and non-linear. I went with reincarnation instead of multiverse theory because I wasn’t sure you would get the reference.” 

“I see. So I look like a woman that doesn’t understand physics and/or has never watched any mediocre Sci-fi.” 

Clarke’s eyes get wide. “No, I wasn’t implying that. I just didn’t know how many drinks you have had.” 

“Right.” Lexa turns her stool fully towards Clarke. She slides forward into the space between Clarke’s legs. She sees the pink spreading down the lightly freckled neck of the blonde. She leans farther into Clarke’s space to whisper, “On that note…” She trails off and moves away. “Anya, I’ll be back. I want to hear all about your next job when I get back.” 

 

\----------------------------  
Lexa steps out of the stall to find Clarke leaning against the sinks. She sighs but keeps moving to the nears basin. As the water runs over her hands, “Stalking woman into the bathroom, classy.” She hasn’t looked up but can just catch the chagrined look on Clarke’s face in the mirror. 

“I wanted to explain.” Clarke holds one hand out in peace and the other paper towels. The last paper towels, if the empty holder is to be believed. 

Lexa takes the towels roughly, “You're married.”

“What?”

Lexa takes Clarke’s left hand and turns the two rings she finds there. 

“Oh that. That isn’t what I wanted to explain.”

Lexa crosses her arms and waits. 

“My friend, Octavia, dared me to use that line to try to pick up the most beautiful woman in the club.” 

“I see.”

“Normally, I am not that corny.” 

“I don’t know if I believe that.”

“It’s true.” Clarke leans forward to push a strain of Lexa’s dark hair behind her ear. “Can I have your name?”

“You’re married.”

“You aren’t making this easy.”

“Did you think it would be?”

“Kinda.” 

Lexa closes the gap, kissing Clarke silent. She tangles her hands into blonde curls and pushes herself even closer. “God, I want you.”

Clarke jumps up onto the counter and wraps her legs around Lexa’s waist. “So take me.”

“Next time take off the rings.” 

“Will there be a next time?”

“Depends on how good this time is.”

“Shut up and kiss me again.”

Lexa pulls Clarke closer and thrusts her hips against Clarke. 

 

They are both too lost in each other to hear the door open. 

“Jesus.” Anya throws her hands over her eyes. “If you two don’t mind I’m going to head out. I am still jetlagged. I just wanted to make sure the kids would be at brunch tomorrow.” 

Clarke tugs Lexa’s shirt back down. “ Yes, they are going to be there." 

"Are they are excited to see their Auntie in person.”

Clarke laughs, “So excited. I am worried that my mom won’t be able to get them to sleep.” 

Anya drops her hands down and smiles. “You think they are still up? Maybe I’ll text Abby and swing by tonight.” She flings her hands forward. “I didn’t think you were going to make me reenact this part too. I have walked in on the two of you way too many times. You’ll have to start paying for my therapy soon.” 

Lexa snorts, “You knew what we would be doing.” 

“Whatever. Happy Anniversary.” Anya turns, leaving them alone.

Clarke smiles down at Lexa, “Now where were we? Earth one thousand years from now…”

“Seriously,” Lexa shakes her head and pinches Clarke’s thigh. “Let’s go home to continue this.”

Clarke jumps but manages to wrap her legs tighter around her wife. "You are the one that went off script!"

"I love you."

Clarke smiles, "Happy ten years, my love."

"Home?"

"Home."


End file.
